With the advent of the Internet and the World Wide Web, a vast amount of digital information is available over such networks. Information search and retrieval systems are utilized with respect to such networks to locate documents with largely redundant information in response to queries entered by a user. If the retrieved information is not a part of the data that is commonly shared, the user may be forced to examine a multitude of documents and wade through common material in a search of an uncommon fact. Further, if the information sought is available in multiple documents, then the user may not be able to select the optimal suite for presenting the material.
In an effort to address such problems, portions of the information that is shared by various members of the document set can be first determined. Such information can be utilized to present a document navigation aid that removes the redundant information so that the user may visit a topic once and then select the presentation of a topic based on document properties. Typical information redundancy systems can eliminate such redundant information from the document(s). Information redundancy systems can objectively measure duplication, locate duplicate content, eliminate extraneous content, and harmonize text variations within the document sets. Such information redundancy approaches can generally locate documents stored in an electronic media in response to the query entered by the user and provide multiple entry paths.